Honest Game Trailers - Resident Evil 2 (2019)
Resident Evil 2 is the 230th episode of 'Fandom Games' 'comedy series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Max Song, Andrew Bird and Spencer Gilbert. It parodies the 2019 remake of the survival horror game Resident Evil 2. It was published on June 25, 2019. It has been viewed over 250k times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Resident Evil 2 (2019) on YouTube "In a world of remakes, revamps and re-esident evils, one company will rise about the rest to succeed where so many others have failed: make zombies scary again." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Resident Evil 2 (2019) Script In a world of remakes, revamps and re-esident evils, one company will rise about the rest to succeed where so many others have failed: make zombies scary again. Resident Evil 2, 2 Crash your way into Raccoon City, a city with a dark secret: there are very few actual raccoons! But, like, a lot of zombies. And lace up as the impossibly dense cop Leon Kennedy ['''Leon': "No one's around?"]'' or relateable youth Claire Redfield ['''Claire': "You know.. just... surviving."], as they search for answers in a puzzle filled police station clearly designed by a lunatic. ''uhh... Chief... I gotta take a leak. Put the red book in the left arm of the statue... and uhh...Hand me the bathroom scepter will ya?" '' Experience a reimagining so total, you'd swear you're playing a brand new game. As Capcom throws the original's graphics in the trash, where they belong! Alongside the control scheme, where you steer your character around like a rascal scooter, and replace them will all the modern fixings, plus a new map that marks the items you missed. Making the hours you lost as a child scouring pre-rendered backgrounds for a tiny pixel useless. Umm... (Clears throat) More... useless. In a remake that transcends the original material while preserving what made it great in the first place. Where the hell has this Capcom been for, like, a decade? Sprinkle some of that magic dust on the 'Street Fighter' team next time. Blast through hordes of hapless zombos, in the reinvigorated gunplay that adds the over the shoulder shooting of ''RE4 ''but preserved the emphasis on ammo conservation that defines the early games. And even the most pleb zombies soak up bullets like they're enjoying them. And you're forced to resort to the most efficient zombie kill of all -- one million back-handed knife swings! Until you find some real weaponry, and start turning your foes into paste. Then run into a boss and realize you probably should have saved the good stuff. (Heavy sigh) I really shouldn't have wasted all those bullets trying to see how much face I could peel off that guy. Prepare your sphincter to face the true terror of ''Resident Evil 2: ''Mr X. An invincible killing machine that will stop at nothing while still finding the time to be devilishly stylish. M'victim. He'll show up out of nowhere to totally upend the gameplay, making you furiously try to solve objectives while playing footsies around the table -- and occasionally getting your ass knocked out like you're on Worldstar. In a violent game of tag that makes your anxiety spike with every turn of the corner. That was already bad enough until modders got their hands on it. Some of these are even scarier. ''the Tank Engine mod There's... something about those eyes... So ink up those typewriters and get ready to take a bite out of evil in a remake that surpasses the originals and shows that the survival horror genre still has legs in a modern context -- at least when you make it less of a pain in the ass to actually play. Starring: Rookie of the Year; Red Head Redemption; So Wong But So Right; Little Miss Patricide; Hi Hungry, I'm Dad; Lori Loughlin; Die A Beetus; and Kool Aid Man ['''Kool-Aid Man': Oh, yeah!]. for ''Resident Evil 2 (2019) was 'Re Make: My Dreams Come True 2.']] Re Make: My Dreams Come True 2 The remake is clearly amazing, but what's even more impressive is the accuracy of the tofu physics. We have truly reached the zenith of the medium's potential. Trivia * There are Honest Game Trailers about several other Resident Evil games, including the original franchise Resident Evil ''and ''Resident Evil 7: Biohazard. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. * The narrator is not credited on this episode. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Resident Evil 2 (2019) has a 91.8% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Written by Max Song, Andrew Bird, and Spencer Gilbert Edited by Max Song Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Remake games Category:Survival horror games Category:Capcom Category:Japan